El Séptimo Dragón
by Rashel Redfern
Summary: ¿Qué harías si todo lo que escribieras se hiciera realidad? Cuando Lucy llega a Magnolia no logra recordar quién es ni de dónde viene, Poluchka, a quien todos en Magnolia la catalogan de "Bruja", la adopta y le da un nombre..Pero los días tranquilos de Lucy terminan con la llegada de Natsu y el descubrimiento de un don fantástico que le revelará su verdadera esencia!. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

****w****

.

Hola a todos queridos míos! Después de pasar diias y días pensando si Hacer o no esta adaptación.. Al fin me decidí de hacerla con un NaLu! Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi! Y yaaa no digo mas para no aburrirlos!

**Declaimer!**: La Historia no es Mía. Es de Paulina Aguilar Gutiérrez. Yo solo La he adaptado! Los personajes son de el Super Troll Hiro Mashima...!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Prefacio!**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy**

**.**

A los 13 años escape de casa y no regrese... Nunca pude encontrar el camino de vuelta y nadie me busco.. Con el tiempo olvide las caras de mis padres, si tenia hermanos o hermanas, donde vivía y hasta como me llamaba...y No se porque pero... Algo me atrapo en Magnolia y no pude salir...

Tal vez era mi destino llegar a Magnolia y convertirme en lo que soy... No necesito sentirme protegida, Ni esconderme detrás de murallas.. ..Ni vivir en castillos.. Ni poseer coronas .. Ni rodearme de sirvientes...Ni Rodearme de Leyes que estén a mi favor..No necesito ser Reina... Yo puedo hacer lluevan estrellas del cielo, Puedo quemar ciudades enteras con el fuego de mi garganta, puedo desatar tormentas y paralizar de miedo a poblaciones enteras... Convertirme en lo que soy ahora fue inevitable... Aunque no siempre fue así. Alguna vez hace mucho fui una chiquilla Salvaje que vivía en el bosque...Sin ningún futuro , sin aspiraciones...y sin Magia...

Lo Crean o no, hay noches en las que añoro con todo mi ser vivir de nuevo esos años sin complicaciones. Sin tristeza y sin dolor...Hay noches en las que me gustaría volver a casa y dejar de ser lo que soy ahora...

Apenas si recuerdo esos tiempos, los días antes de la llegada de Natsu... ¿Como era todo antes de su llegada? No lo se...creo que yo empecé a vivir después de que lo conocí...Nuestras existencias están tan ligadas la una con la otra, que todos mis recuerdos antes de conocerlo a El aparecen y desaparecen a su antojo.. Tenia 15 años la legendaria noche en que el cielo de Magnolia se ilumino por completo al llover estrellas por todo el firmamento...

Jamas Hubiese sospechado que mi vida cambiaría de manera tan radical e incluso ahora me pregunto que hubiera pasado si, la noche en que su imagen se clavo en mi pensamiento..Y si yo no hubiera tomado un papel y escrito desesperadamente lo que veía en mi cabeza...Dos años atrás, Recién de mi llegada a Magnolia no hubiera tenido motivos para hacerlo...

Pero bueno...No es correcto adelantarse mucho a los hechos... así que les contare todo desde el principio...

.

.

.

*****Continuara!*****

**.**

**.**

**Que sera Lucy?**

**Como es eso de que llovieron estrellas del cielo?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Biiien aquí esta una pequeña parte de lo que viene! Y créanme... cada vez se va a poner mejor! .. espero que les haya gustado... Prontoo.. muy pronto subiré el otro cap!

Déjenme un** reviews** onegai!

Se despide **Rashel**! nos vemos! besos! :3


	2. 2 La bruja

******w******

.

**Declaimer!**: La Historia no es Mía. Es de Paulina Aguilar Gutiérrez. Yo solo La he adaptado! Los personajes son de el Super Troll Hiro Mashima...!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**La Bruja**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy**

**.**

Tenia 13 años la primera vez que pise Magnolia. Me sentía muy asustada por que mi mente estaba vacía...Angustiada, Vagaba por las calles tratando inútilmente de recordar cualquier cosa que me diera una pista de hacia donde debía ir...Entre tanta gente me hubiera gustado hacer algunas preguntas, sin embargo no sabia que preguntar exactamente.. sin mencionar que la única vez que intente acercarme a una señora con su hija de casi mi edad la Señora me miro con miedo... y no la culparía.. mi estado era deplorable...

-Alejate de nosotras...-dijo la mujer ocultando detrás de ella a su Hija...

-Yo...no...-murmure tristemente sin entender, di un paso hacia ellas...

-No te acerques..!...-exclamo la mujer y se llevo a su hija lo mas lejos posible de mi..

Me senté en una de las esquinas confusa sin entender por que esa Mujer me había dicho eso...Yo no le iba a hacer daño...solo quería saber quien era yo...

Con miedo y tristeza me reduje a la condición de mendiga...y en ese estado y con el estomago vació fue como llegue a un pequeño restaurante llamado Fairy Tail que parecía que me llamaba con ese delicio olor a comida recién hecha..A fuera de el restaurante vi a dos Niños...mi vista se volvió borrosa por el hambre y la sed haciendo que cayera medio muerta...

Después de unas horas abrí los ojos...Ya no estaba en la calle... me senté en la cama y mire hacia todos lados hasta que una dulce voz llamo mi atención..

-Hola..ya te sientes mejor?...

Dirigí rápidamente mi mirada para ver a la dueña de esa voz...era una niña con el cabello azul y a su lado había un chico de cabello negro sonriente, ambos parecían tener nueve años..

-Si...-respondí casi en un susurro...

-Y como te llamas?-esta vez me pregunto el chico.

-No lo se...-respondí mirando mis manos sucias y descuidadas...

-No tienes Familia? O casa?-pregunto la niña con voz triste..

-No lo se...-respondí de nuevo...

Ambos se miraron.. y luego me miraron con compasión y lastima... tal vez por eso me había ayudado... se hizo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por el Niño peli-negro

-Tengo una idea!-exclamo sonriente..

-Antes de eso déjenla comer...-se escucho una dulce voz...

-Mira-nee!-grito el niño sonriente...

Una chica albina me dejo sobre mis piernas una bandeja con algo de comida y agua, comí lo mas rápido que pude.. sin importarme modales y sin mirar a las personas que estaban frente a mi...cuando al fin termine de comer la chica se llevo el plato y me susurro antes de irse que me traería algo de ropa.

-Oh...por cierto!-se golpeo la frente el chico...-Me llamo Romeo...

-Y...y yo Wendy...-dijo la niña sonriendo.

Los mire y sonreí... eran las primeras personas que no se asustaban por como me veía...

-Ya que no tienes a donde ir!- Romeo se levanto de su silla..-Que te parece si le buscamos un lugar donde vivir...?

-Si!...pero... con quien podemos dejarla?...-dijo Wendy.

-Con La bruja claro!-dijo Romeo animado

-Bruja?...-pregunte extrañada...

-Pero Romeo-san...a ella no le gustan las personas...-dijo Wendy en un susurro..-

-Ella deja que vayamos a su casa aveces a buscar medicinas!..no es tan mala! de seguro la aceptara!...-el chico sonrió convencido.

-pe-pero...-iba a replicar Wendy...

-Pero nada!-la interrumpió y me miro fijamente- Tu solo dile que te llamas Layla!.. eso debe bastar para que te deje quedar en su casa...-me aconsejo con una sonrisa traviesa.

No entendí mucho...pero aun así me dedique a asentir.. no sabia que hacer exactamente con ese consejo... me dijeron que era una mujer inofensiva que aunque decía que no le gustaban los "Humanos" y era gruñona sin duda era buena persona. También me contó que Layla era una Sobrina que había tenido y que hacia diez años se había ido para nunca mas volver.

Después de que Mirajane me dejara un vestido blanco en la cama y me guiara hasta el baño...por primera vez me sentía como una persona normal!... ya no me veía sucia ni parecía una indigente... en un pequeño espejo que había visto en el baño al fin pude ver mi rostro y mi cabello rubio..

Salimos de Fairy Tail y Mira y otros señores se despidieron de mi... otros solamente me miraron sorprendidos... Wendy y Romeo me llevaron rápidamente a las afueras del bosque de Magnolia a lo que mas que una casa parecía ser un árbol...

-Poluchka-san!-Grito Romeo golpeando la puerta.

-Arrrg- se escucho detrás de la otra puerta.. -Que ruidosos...Odio a los Humanos... y mas a los niños...

La señora abrió la puerta y miro con el ceño a los dos niños.. Wendy se asusto y se escondió detrás de Romeo...Romeo fue el que hablo por mi y le contó mi penosa situación mientras yo permanecía callada y con la mirada en el suelo...

-Como te llamas?...-fue lo primero que me pregunto con su voz sonora y malhumorada que delataba su carácter..

Abrí la boca pero las palabras no salieron... No pude decir lo que Romeo me aconsejo.. y a pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba no me quedo mas que contestar la verdad...

-No lo se...

-Entonces abra que ponerte un nombre...-advirtió mirándome de arriba a bajo- Te llamaras Lucy...

Desde ese dia, Lucy fue mi nombre.. no seria la ultima persona a la que la abuela le pondría nombre... un par de años mas tarde también lo haría con un chico que llego en unas condiciones muy parecidas a las mías...

Me acostumbre a la abuela.. por que si.. así la llamaba... La abuela era una persona rara... todos la conocían como bruja pues no sabina como pero ella podía curar cualquier enfermedad con sus medicinas... y cuando una persona no entiende algo prefiere decir que es mágico...Y A pesar de siempre estar de malhumor estaba segura de que ella era buena..me cuidaba y se aseguraba que no me faltase nada, sin importarle que yo no fuera su nieta verdadera...

Mi falta de entusiasmo por la limpieza y el arreglo personal no los aprendí de mi abuela, por el contrario. La pobre me perseguía por todos sitios para que me lavara.

-Mirate, Niña cochina!- exclamaba llena de furia al verme llegar cubierta de mugre de pies a cabeza después de haber pasado todo el dia jugando con Wendy y Romeo.-¡ Pareces una chiva loca!

-Jajaja no te enojes abuela!-dije animada.

Reí alegre al escuchar esas palabras, ese dia había logrado mi cometido. Pero no siempre ganaba las batallas. Había días en que ella me agarraba desprevenida y me metía con mucha fuerza a la bañera.. Lavaba mi cabello con un de los productos especiales que ella hacia y me lavaba rústicamente la espalda hasta que me dolía...Y no solo se conformaba con bañarme! La muy malvada me torturaba cepillándome el cabello y vistiéndome con las mejores ropas que poseía. Un vestido viejo color blanco que ella misma había arreglado.. aunque no para mi...

-Voy a hacerte uno nuevo-me decía cada vez que me lo veía puesto- estas creciendo muy rápido Layla...

Ese no era mi nombre...ni me vestido.. era el vestido de Layla... ese era el nombre de su sobrina desaparecida... La abuela me decía que me parecía mucho a ella. Con el mismo cabello rubio...la piel blanca...Los enormes pechos...y el rasgo en el que parecía su gemela.. el cual eran mis ojos chocolate..Era a su sobrina a la que veía cada vez que La abuela me vestía, bañaba y me obligaba a usar ese vestido.

Incluso cuando me miraba al espejo me asustaba al encontrarme a Layla en lugar de mi reflejo..Yo solo era una copia o un intento de fantasma y esa era la única razón por la que mi abuela dejaba que me quedara en su casa...Aunque eso no me preocupaba, mientras tuviera lugar donde vivir y algo de comer , estaba bien.

Pues no tenia a nadie mas que me diera asilo, la gente del pueblo me tenia miedo... desde el dia en el que aparecí en Magnolia comenzó un rumor de que yo era una bruja. Y No fue por la reputación de la abuela ..si no fue por el parecido a Layla... Pues Yo no tenia poderes mágicos..., Ni podía convertir a nadie en sapo, ni volar por las noches, pero aun así todos huían de mi como si fuera la peste... Ni siquiera me dejaban acercarme a trabajar. Decían que traía mala suerte. Mis únicos amigos eran Wendy, Romero y algunas personas de Fairy Tail...

A menudo Romeo y Wendy me contaban historias ¡Parecían tan Reales! A pesar de que los Dragones, dioses, magia, fuego y demás seres fantásticos no existían para mi eran historias Reales!...sus historias eran mi único medio de educación. De ninguna manera iban a dejar que una bruja fuera a la escuela.

Pero aun así Wendy y Romeo iban a jugar conmigo. Yo tenia nueve años otra vez! Y la verdad no me importaba correr como loca o ensuciarme de la cabeza a los pies. Con ellos y mi abuela era feliz.

A los quince años. No tenia deseos ni aspiraciones. Era una chica poco educada, con mala reputación, que ayudaba a su abuela a hacer medicinas y jugaba como si fuera una niña. De haber seguido así, hubiera vivido en un pueblo congelado por el tiempo... Pero todo eso cambio una noche, en la que yo conjure una imagen en papel...y mi abuela me hablo acerca de la marea.

-El mar se escucha alborotado.-me advirtió- mantente alejada de el Lucy...

Mis días tranquilos estaban por terminar ...Me guardaba una sorpresa , un don fantástico y oculto. Que se encontraba dentro de mi y ansioso por salir...

Cuando mis amigos se enteraron de que no sabia leer, pues no había ido a la escuela y a la abuela no le prestaba la mayor atención cuando me intento explicar.

-Seras Floja!-exclamo Poluchka enojada golpeándome con un libro.

-Aucch! duele!-me queje sobándome la cabeza.

Después de eso la abuela le pidió a Wendy y a Romeo que me enseñaran pues ellos eran mis mejores amigos. Sin decirme nada ambos me llevaron a Fairy Tail donde una mujer peli-roja, Apodada Titania se ofreció a enseñarme...

-En 2 días leerás correctamente!-dijo muy segura arrastrándome del brazo y metiéndome en una habitación.

-Traidores!-gritee casi llorando a Wendy y Romeo .-salvenmeeee!

Fue horrible! Esa mujer era aterradora! Pero a pesar de tenerme como loca con letras y letras. Aprendí en 2 días.

Wendy y romeo después de mi reciente trauma con Titania me llevaron a una playa cercana. Y comenzamos a jugar con las letras. Escribíamos el abecedario con letras gigantescas.

Mirajane me regalo una hojas. Y ahí comencé escribir pequeñas historias.. y Se podía decir que ya Escribía con buena caligrafía y leía muy bien. No tenia libros que leer...por ello comencé a escribir mis propias historias. Eran cortas y sencillas. Pero a Wendy les encantaban. Y a Romeo le parecía divertido como lo había plasmado en un papel...Mis historias siempre eran de ellos jugando o de Mira, o Erza.

La noche en la que mi abuela me advirtió acerca del mar. Algo extraño me impulso a escribir una historia diferente...Me levante de la cama y corrí con un pedazo de hoja y un lápiz en la mano a la playa en la que me habían llevado Wendy y Romeo unas semanas atrás...Cuando al fin llegue a la playa casi sin aliento, con un calor asfixiante y con una imagen fija en mi mente...: lo que veía era la imagen de un chico saliendo del agua...Por mas que intentaba concentrarme en otra cosa. Volvía la misma imagen que se hacia cada vez mas clara...

Cuando ya no pude mas apreté la hoja y las manos me temblaban...con pulso tembloroso decidí poner lo que veía en la hoja...

No tenia mucho sentido lo que escribía... pero tal vez si lo escribía desaparecería de mi cabeza...

"_**Llueven estrellas fugaces del cielo como si fueran gotas de lluvia...y un misterioso chico sale del mar sin poder recordar su nombre ni como había llegado a Magnolia..."**_

Era apenas un cuento sin forma y sin sentido!.. sin motivos y sin un conflicto que resolver. Tampoco tenia un final. Únicamente existía por que me había atacado. Y no lograba librarme de el... No obstante ahí estaba...

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi salir del mar... como si de allí hubiera nacido mientras miles de estrellas fugaces cruzaban el cielo...me escondí detrás de unas plantas... y corrí hacia el cuando lo vi caer muerto...

.

.

* * *

.

.

*****Continuara!*****

**.**

**.**

**¡¿quien salio del agua?!**

**.**

**.**

aquí esta un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste! Les dije que actualizaría pronto!

Déjenme un** reviews** onegai!

Se despide **Rashel**! nos vemos! besos! :3


	3. 3 Nuevo

****w****

.

Hola a todos queridos míos! aqui esta otro cap! Ustedes me dicen si lo continuo escribiendo o no!

**Declaimer!**: La Historia no es Mía. Es de Paulina Aguilar Gutiérrez. Yo solo La he adaptado! Los personajes son de el Super Troll Hiro Mashima...!

.

* * *

.

**Nuevo**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu.**

**.**

**.**

Furia... Ira... Era todo lo que sentía.. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza... Mis pesadas bota se atascaban de arena por dentro y por fuera... Mi adorada chamarra de cuero negra estaba arruinada por la sal y el agua de mar.

No tenia ni idea de donde estaba... mucho menos entendía como había llegado ahí, solo tenia mi enojo y único que quedaba era la emoción, y la razón había desaparecido... y no hay nada mas estúpido que estar furioso por algo que no se recuerda...

-Maldita sea...-murmure enojado quitándome la Chamarra y gruñí. Hacia demasiado calor para traerla puesta aunque la verdad no me molestaba el calor.. Luego me tire sobre la arena mojada.

Estaba agotado. Como si hubiera nadado kilómetros y kilómetros sin parar. Tal vez así había sido. Pero no podía recordarlo.

Acostado en la arena todavía con los puños apretados y mis nudillos blancos, cerré los ojos . Pareció como si fueran horas, o tal vez solo unos minutos. El caso es que cuando los abrí había alguien observándome.

-¿Estas muerto?- pregunto una chica con curiosidad inclinándose hacia mi para ver mi cara.

"**¡Que buena pregunta!"** ,Pensé ,me senté y la mire. Seguía muy enojado que no pude evitar ser grosero con aquella extraña.

-¡Si estuviera muerto no podría moverme y mucho menos hablarte!¡Tonta!-dije mirándola enfadado.

-No tenias que ser grosero! con un simple "No" estaba bien!..-se sentó con el ceño fruncido frente de mi .

-Tch...

Me miro como con el ceño fruncido obviamente enojada por mi malhumor..pero algo en ella me perturbo y al mismo tiempo me encanto... sus ojos...ese color chocolate y esa mirada me hipnotizaron.

A parto su vista de mi y Miro el cielo y luego me miro de nuevo.

-parece que va a llover...-anuncio de manera repentina sacándome de mi trance.

-Eh?...-mire el cielo y ella tenia razón... después de la tormenta de estrellas grandes nubarrones se comenzaban a formar de la nada y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en que no tenia idea de donde estaba o a donde ir..

-Si quieres...puedes quedarte en mi casa...-sugirió levantándose y extendiéndome la mano.

La mire...y mire su mano...parecía una especie de hada con ese vestido blanco, y el cabello suelto y con esos puros ojos marrones viéndome.

-Muy bien...-dije levantándome sin tomar la mano que me ofrecía. Después de todo ir con ella iba a ser mejor que soportar también la lluvia.

-Sígueme...-me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Esa noche pude haberme quedado tirado en la arena dando vueltas a mi rabia. Pero en lugar de eso decidí seguirla sin decir una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Mas tarde vendría el problema de mi memoria. Que se desvanecía a cada instante, miles de preguntas acerca del lugar donde aparecí y una vida que jamas imagine... Pero, por el momento todo eso no importaba, estaba sano, salvo y seco junto a ella. Misteriosamente, toda mi furia se iba apagando a cada paso que daba mientras la veía caminar frente a mi...

.

* * *

.

*****Continuara!*****

**.**

**.**

**Oohhh nuevo personaje XD**

**.**

este cap esta un pocooo...(muy) corto..pero bueno...XD no me culpen! ahora sii comenza el NaLu NaLu!

Déjenme un** reviews** onegai!

Se despide **Rashel**! nos vemos! besos! :3


	4. 4 Cambio de Edad

******w******

.

**Declaimer!**: La Historia no es Mía. Es de Paulina Aguilar Gutiérrez. Yo solo La he adaptado! Los personajes son de el Super Troll Hiro Mashima...!

.

.

**Cambio de Edad!**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy**

**.**

**.**

Apresuramos el paso hasta la casa de la abuela. Abrí la puerta de un empujón y entre empapada de pies a cabeza tiritando de frio. Le di permiso al chico de la playa para que entrara y este paso como un rayo.

-Q-que frio...-murmure cerrando la puerta.

Afuera había una tormenta de rallos y relámpagos... Dirigí una mirada discreta hacia el chico... y suspire...no se por que lo había ayudado... fue muy grosero... camine hacia la pequeña chimenea y me senté frente a el dándole la espalda.

-Donde estoy?-pregunto con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Voltee el rostro y lo mire- en Magnolia...

-Magnolia?...-me miro extrañado

-si así es...-volví a mirar la chimenea.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre...

-Pues debería leer mapas mas seguido...-extendí mis manos frente la chimenea.-Deberías acercarte o te enfermaras...

Escuche como lentamente sus pasos se acercaban y se sentaba a mi lado, lo mire de reojo. **"Rosado..."** pensé al mirar su cabello...

-Lucy...-Escuche la voz de mi abuela detrás de mi.

Di un pequeño salto... iban a haber problemas...sonreí nerviosa y voltee a verla...me miraba seria... un escalofrió me recorrió y no! No era por el frio...

-A-a-a-abuela...Que-que haces despierta!?...

-Quien es el?-subió una ceja y miro al chico que estaba a mi lado. Yo también lo mire, el muy grosero mirada la chimenea claramente ignorándonos.

-E-el?...aah...pues...No lo se...-baje la mirada...el "No lo se" lo tenia repetido desde que llegue a Magnolia.

Mi abuela camino hacia el muchacho con un aura no muy amable rodeándola. El chico seguía igual sin mirarla...Mi abuela a ver que la ignoraba le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-AUCH!-grito sobándose la cabeza para luego mirar a mi abuela enojado- Que le pasa vieja!?

Trague grueso...si seguía así mi abuela lo iba a botar de la casa y allí si que se iba a llevar su buen palo de agua.

-Quien eres? Como te llamas?-pregunto claramente malhumorada.

El chico la miro fijamente enfadado. Se levanto y miro de frente a abuela. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Tenia que hacer algo! no podía dejar que esos dos se retaran con la mirada.

-Abuela!-exclame levantándome de golpe- Lo encontré la en playa...-ella me miro unos segundos y luego volvió a verlo.

-Como te llamas?- Pregunto de nuevo.

El miro hacia otro lado...

-Te pregunte que como te...

-No lo se!...No lo recuerdo!...-dijo interrumpiendo a mi abuela.

Abrí los ojos impresionada.. **"acaso...yo..."** metí mi mano en mi bolsillo rápidamente buscando la hoja en la que había escrito...cuando la saque estaba hecha una bola de papel mojada... suspire...era imposible que lo que yo hubiera escrito pasara...

-Necesitaras un nombre entonces...- Mi abuela lo miro de arriba a bajo igual que hizo conmigo. -Natsu estará bien... te llamaras Natsu...

El chico abrió la boca ...-No soy un perro Para que me pongas un nombre! -exclamo enfadado.

Reí bajito... el era el primero que le hablaba así a mi abuela. Ademas el nombre no le quedaba mal... a mi me gustaba.

-Y quien dijo que lo eras?-le dio la espalda- te pareces un poco a un amigo que conocí hace tiempo...si fueras un perro te pondría. Chucho, Pudin, pulgas o Rosadito...

-OYE!-grito ofendido con un tic en el ojo- usted también tiene el cabello rosado Vieja Loca!

-Callate Natsu! no le grites!-intervine jalándole la oreja.

-TUU Loca! suéltame!-exigió mas enojado.

-No hasta que te disculpes!-jale mas fuerte su oreja- eres muy grosero!

Me lanzo una mirada asesina y luego asintió. Sonreí y lo solté.

-lo siento vieja... -murmuro mirando hacia otro lado con fastidio.

-De donde eres?-pregunto ella mirándolo.

-Tch...quien sabe...-se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea.

Durante toda la noche intentamos sin éxito que nos dijera quien era o de donde era. Pero mi abuela decidió dejarlo tranquilo pues si no sabia su nombre mucho menos podría responder otras preguntas..

Sin embargo no todos sus recuerdos se habían esfumado. Era capaz de describir imágenes de su hogar... la nieve del lugar donde vivía...su padre con quien tenia constantes peleas.. recordaba a su madre que se había marchado sin el hace muchos años.. Recordaba su vida entera omitiendo todos los nombres, incluso el suyo.

-Lucy llévalo a tu cuarto...-ordeno mi abuela levantándose de su silla. Para luego irse a dormir..

-Mi...Mi cuarto!?-exclame son un leve rubor y lo mire de reojo...

Estaba serio y parecía un poco ido...-Natsu...-dije dando un paso hacia el...El al escucharme me miro rápidamente y suspiro cansado.

-Que quieres?...-pregunto ya mas calmado que antes..

-T-te llevare a mi habitación...-murmure un poco avergonzada... era la primera vez que llevaba alguien a mi cuarto.. Y me moría mas de nervios por que EL era un chico y ademas no lo conocía.

El asintió y yo camine rápidamente, escuche como tropezaba con varias cosas..y como otras caían al suelo... **"torpe..."** pensé...

-Lo-lo siento...-dijo acomodando todo.

-No te preocupes..-me arrodille y recogí una botella en la que la abuela solía meter sus remedios, la puse sobre la mesa.-sígueme y cuidado!..

-si si si...-dijo fastidiado...

Entramos a mi cuarto... había solo una pequeña cama y en escritorio con miles de hojas encima...busque una sabana y me cubrí con ella. Y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Suspire...mi abuela estaba loca... como me podía decir que me quedara en mi cuarto! Sola y con un desconocido!? suspire pesadamente... Aun mi ropa estaba mojada...** "Debería cambiarme pero"...**..

-Hey Natsu!-dije levantándome.-necesito cambiarme la ropa por que esta mo-mo-mo-mo-mo...

Me sonroje a mas no poder cuando el comenzó a quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba puesta... ¿¡ ACASO NO SE DABA CUENTA QUE ESTABA AHI!? Trague grueso... nunca me había interesado en los chicos ni en su físico pero ahí estaba el recién llegado, sin camisa, mostrando una perfecta musculatura... sentí como me sonrojaba como un tomate y una especie de humo comenzaba a salir por mis orejas...se quito las botas y las dejo a un lado junto con la camisa, bajo la mirada y comenzó a quitarse la correa...

-HEYY! NO TE EMPELOTES EN MI CUARTO!-grite sonrojada lanzándole una de las sandalias que tenia.

La sandalia de dio justo en el brazo haciendo que me mirara enojado.

-Que te pasa Luigi!? si no hice nada!?-grito caminando hacia mi.

-Te-Te estabas desnudando enfrente de mi! Pervertido! Y Es LUCY NO LUIGI!

-Arrrgg! eres tan escandalosa! solo me iba a quitar la correa! Pervertida!

-No lo soy!.

-si lo eres!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-YO NO ERA LA QUE ME ESTABA QUITANDO LA ROPA!

-CALLENCE LOS DOS!

Escuchamos los gritos de mi abuela al otro lado de la habitación y automáticamente nos callamos. Solté un suspiro... Esa iba a ser una larga noche..

-No te vas a cambiar?...-me pregunto acostándose en mi cama tranquilamente. Un tic apareció en mi ojo. ¡¿Como podía ser tan tranquilo!?

-No mires! si me miras te mato!...

-No tengo por que verte Luigi...-se volteo quedando boca bajo en la cama y con la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-ES LUCY!

Lo mire unos minutos enfada.. no sabia si debía confiar en el...pero igual no iba a morir de frio... busque un vestido que me había regalado Mirajane...me gire una vez mas para verlo y estaba roncando... me quite la ropa lo mas rápido posible y me puse la seca. Echando un vistazo cada dos por tres para ver si el miraba.

Cuando al fin estaba vestida y seca. Tome la camisa que se había quitado y la puse sobre una silla. Camine hacia la cama y había OTRO problema.. el idiota se había quedado dormido en MI cama...

-Quitate!-dije jalándole la brazo.-Tu vas a dormir en el piso! fuera de mi cama!

-hmmmaphmm- murmuro en sueños...

Iba a patearlo cuando se me vino la imagen de el saliendo del mar... suspire... tome una sabana y la puse en el piso. **" debe estar muy cansado..." **me dije a mi misma... **" es igual que yo... no recuerda...bueno si pero..." **lo arrope con cuidado con una sabana y me acosté en el piso.

.

.

Al dia siguiente sentí el sol en mi cara... me levante sin ganas y adolorida.. dormir en el piso no era cómodo.. mire mi cama y ahí estaba el todavía dormido.. Fruncí el ceño y salí de mi cuarto frotándome los ojos..

-Lucy...

Mire a mi abuela que estaba en una silla mirándome fijamente.-Hola abuela!...-salude.

-Aun duerme?

-Tu que crees?!...dormí en el piso por que el idiota se durmió en mi cama.!..

Mi abuela no dijo nada...solo me miro – debe tener tu misma edad...-murmuro.

-Como lo sabes?..

-Se le nota en los ojos...-se levanto y camino hacia la puerta- despiertalo y sácalo de aquí vendrán a buscar medicinas, llévalo a conocer Magnolia. !...

No lo pensé dos veces. Debía hacerle caso a la abuela. Despertarlo fue toda una hazaña.. su sueño era mas pesado que 10 elefantes juntos.. pero después de lanzarle agua Fría se despertó enojado! Sin dirigirle palabra le lance su camisa a la cara y salí del cuarto.

La rato salio del cuarto vestido. Se veía mejor que antes.. Aunque su ropa estaba un poco desaliñada y arrugada.

-Vamos al Pueblo! -dije caminando adelante..-Te presentar a mis únicos amigos...

El no dijo nada. Solo bostezo y me siguió. Durante en camino todo el mundo me miraba y murmuraba..

_**-"Mira a ese chico! Anda con la bruja!" **_escuche a una señora..no se si el las oyó pero no dijo nada.

-_**"que lindo es! pero espera! La bruja anda con e!? De seguro lo embrujo!"**_cada vez me impresionaba mas con las personas estúpidas y me daba tristeza ver como su estupidez crecía cada vez mas...

Con miles de comentarios llegamos a Fairy Tail... entre y salude a algunas personas...Le presenta a Natsu , a Mirajane , Erza, Wendy y Romeo. Quieres lo recibieron felices... Y así en pocas semanas el asunto de donde el era se había olvidado...Mira y Erza le Regalaron una hamaca la cual el la puso en mi cuarto pues dijo que hay le gustaba dormir por que no hacia ni mucho frio ni calor. A pesar de mis pequeñas peleas con el, ambos comenzábamos a llevarnos bien.. A el no le importo que me dijeran bruja. Solo dijo: **"Déjalos que digan y piensen lo que les de la gana, lo que importa es lo que piensas tu misma de ti" ** esas palabras me animaron mas que nada en el mundo!

Y pues para todos era como si Natsu siempre hubiese vivido ahí con nosotros.. Era como si perteneciera al mismo lugar que yo.. El enojo que mostro el dia de su llegada también desapareció el segundo dia. Me gustaba pensar que ya no estaba molesto por que era Feliz en Magnolia..

Aveces lo miraba y me sorprendía de que el estuviera allí...Pero aveces una duda me rondaba la mente...: **"Había sido mi historia la que lo trajo aquí?"** . Desde ese dia no había vuelto a escribir.. Un enorme temor me acechaba como una sombra que se puede ver de reojo.. Temía que Natsu desapareciera de repente..el se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y deje de tener nueve años para convertirme en una chica de quince.

.

.

*****Continuara!*****

**.**

**.**

**Se habrá hecho realidad lo que había escrito Lucy?**

**.**

**.**

Otro hermoso y sexy cap XD espero que les guste!

Déjenme un** reviews** onegai!

Se despide **Rashel**! nos vemos! besos! :3 l

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Lobos? Dragones? Vampiros? Unicornios? NaLu? Gruvia? Lemon? XD


End file.
